


Feels Like Vegas

by rhythmix



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmix/pseuds/rhythmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, if Perrie wants to fuck around, Jade can totally fuck around. Jade is the queen of fucking around. She can fuck around with the best of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> as always these are 100% fictional depictions of real people, I'm not operating under any false assumptions that anything I am writing about is even slightly true—the only things aligned with reality are names and appearances. I just want to add that disclaimer on the off chance that lm stumble across this lol I love and respect them irl trust me
> 
> also remember when I said I'd finish this almost a year ago…I'm so funny

"baaaaaabe"

Jade hits the comment button and, after staring at Perrie's [selfie](https://instagram.com/p/6Ntbr3I9JK/) for a few more seconds, continues scrolling through her Instagram feed idly. 

She and the others have a rare night off tonight in Las Vegas, but Jesy and Leigh apparently didn't feel up to doing anything besides lounging by the hotel pool. Perrie had disappeared before Jade could ask if she wanted to go out just the two of them, but judging by her latest Instagram, she's stuck in her hotel room just like Jade. 

And of course, Perrie texts her back instead of replying to the comment like a normal person: "Aha thank you for the comment baaaaabe x" 

Jade smiles, typing "of course xxxx you look gorg as always" and tossing her phone on the pillow next to her. She decides not to waste the evening--the sun's barely started setting. If she has to go out alone, she'll go out alone. 

Before she can move to change into something less comfortable, her phone buzzes. 

It's another selfie from Perrie, but this one isn't quite as family friendly. 

She's lying stretched out on her bed, still in her swimsuit with her arms extended and her phone obscuring most of her face. A great shot of her abs, Jade thinks. And cleavage. 

"What do you think of this one x" 

Many, many things. Many thoughts. But try as she might, Jade can not for the life of her think of an appropriate way to respond. 

Well, if Perrie wants to fuck around, Jade can totally fuck around. Jade is the queen of fucking around. She can fuck around with the best of them. 

She wrenches her shirt up over her head and tosses it on the bed. She watches at herself in the floor-to-ceiling closet mirror, and hopes that the camera won't pick up too much of the red in her cheeks. She strikes an oh-so casual pose, sat up with her legs bent and lying on the bed and her arm casually frozen in midair as she pushes her hair back, as you do. Cue that annoying shutter sound. 

She hits send and shuts her eyes, but Perrie texts back almost immediately with "Cuuute bra babe x," shameless as ever. 

Before Jade can even bring herself to lift a finger and respond, Perrie sends another photo. She's got her swim top practically halfway off, her arms loosely crossed and holding it up to barely cover herself. She looks like she's in one of those Vanity Fair cover shoots where the model is basically naked but artfully clutching a white sheet to her chest. Is that a common thing? Maybe it was just Miley Cyrus. 

Jade huffs and rolls onto her side because as fucked as this whole situation is, she's not about to jack it to a picture of one of her best friends. To the thought of her, maybe. But it's different and significantly more pathetic, Jade figures, when you're fingering yourself while staring at a tiny image on a cellphone display. She has not yet sunk to that level of desperation. 

But she can play the same game. She reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra before grabbing her phone. 

To keep with the theme of arguably classy photoshoots, Jade opts for more of a quarter profile, her bare back mostly to the mirror but her head turned to face the camera in what she hopes is a dark mysterious gaze and not a glazed over representation of her current Perrie-is-practically-sexting-me-right?-right?? stupor. 

Perrie doesn't respond to that one right away, so Jade fervently works at erasing the entire exchange from her memory as her fingers tap away at a round of Candy Crush. She briefly considers deleting her Instagram, and the camera app, and maybe throwing her phone out the window for good measure. 

Five minutes later, Jade has already gotten about halfway through an imaginary draft of the press release following her departure from Little Mix when her phone buzzes with a new text message. She opens it immediately, deciding it's better to rip the plaster off now while she's still clinging to her last shred of dignity. 

Perrie's naked in front of her bathroom mirror. Jade almost drops her phone on her face as she struggles to sit upright and get a better look at the photo. Okay, she's not completely naked, but she might as well be. One hand holds a towel loosely to her waist while the other clutches her phone. Her brow is furrowed and her eyes are looking up furtively. It looks like she's about to hop in the shower. 

Jade's stomach is twisting so intensely that it takes her a minute to realise that Perrie's attached a caption. 

"Wish you were here :( xx :-p" 

Jade grins and rolls out of bed with a growing sense of relief. Her heart still feels like it's going to burst out of her chest, but it's Perrie. Why does she keep overthinking? 

"what's yr room number?"


End file.
